Kaito Tora
Overview Kaito Tora is a shinobi that came from the Hidden Beast Nation, but currently stay in the Land of Fire. ' NOTE: '''This page is extremely flawed and incomplete, so major changes probably will take place, any editing or suggestions must first be notify by the author of this page.....Mo'OC. Minor editing such as grammar/spelling corrections, adding categories, adding links may be done without my consent. Background Kaito was born into an elusive country beyond the Western border of the map, the Country of Beast (or the Hidden Beast nation). As part of a clan, he is within a noble family as the eldest son. Being the oldest, he received more care and privilege than his younger siblings, but in return, he must endure grueling training to become the successor for his dad, Yukito Tora, advisor of the Kemokage, the kage of the nation. Kaito's mother, however, disagree with this grueling training and believed that a child should progress as his/her own pace, so when Yukito asked her to supervised Kaito's training, she ignore the training rubric and train Kaito as his own pace. The training proved unsuccessful, as Kaito tends to slack off, and slow to understand things when he decided to learn. See Kaito as a failure, Yukito turned his attention to the next eldest, which proved to be a much more fitting successor to his position. Ironically, Kaito isn't disappointed or depressed because of this, he rather have a newfound purpose to become a shinobi, to surpass his father. The Nation of Beast itself is small and politically insignificant, however, the Land of Earth, wanted its territory, and attempts to take it many times in the past, but fail, the Land of Earth never spoke of those moments, to conceal the embarrassment of being defeated multiple times by such a small nation. Kemokage was elected by powerful Jōnins of each clan to enter a series of debates and written test, the test then is reviewed by the previous Kemokage and his advisor(s) to determine the next kage. This system of kage elections increase friction bet ween clans, each clan all think their bloodlines are the only fit for such a position, at Kaito’s sixth birthday, a battle between the tiger clan (Kaito’s clan) and a snake clan clashes, as the snakes refuse to recognizes the current kage, who originates from the tiger clan, to be a kage and want to forcibly take the position. Other clans jump in to stop the battle, which is successful but at the cost of many shinobis lives, other clans now bears bitter hatred to the snakes and the tigers, for their shinobis risk their lives to stop a “catfight”, their hatred soon overwhelms them and decided to avenge their dead ones lives. This cause major instability in the Hidden Beast’s political system, this instability then grew to a civil war, which happened when Kaito was 10, and he witnessed deaths that a normal child wouldn't witnesses. This event profoundly changed Kaito, as he decides to gather anything useful, including his clan's scroll of techniques and flee the now fallen nation. He then lived most of his life as a nomadic traveler, living off of employing transient jobs and whatever food he can find in the wilderness. Kaito, to this date, is the only known survivor of his nation. Ever since his “traveling days”, Kaito searched far and wide for Hidden Beast shinobis that may have survived the bloodshed, he recently stop finding, believing he is the last shinobi from his nation. ' ' One day, when Kaito is learning the summoning technique, he encounter a tiger cub, which is his dad former summon’s daughter. The cub mistaken Kaito for Yukito, and quickly run away to notify that his father that Yukito is alive, the event turns out disappointing. Yukito former summon, even openly admit Kaito striking resemblance of his dad, and the tiger sees Kaito as a memento of Yukito, it decides to introduced Kaito to senjutsu and train with him often. Personality As a child, Kaito is the exact opposite of what he is today, often describe by his dad as a carefree and exuberant individual, with intellectual subpar to a standard shinobi. His tendency to slack off and slow understanding is frequently blamed to his mother, who believe a child should learn at his/her own pace. The civil war of his nation profoundly changed Kaito, he's then became a stern, stoic and solitary individual who rarely laugh, however, he does smiles everytime he speaks in a casual manner, as his mother always told him:"a smile is the first step towards peace". Growing on his own, Kaito preferred a lifestyle of solitude, relying on minimum to no help from others. However, by employing transient jobs for a living, he maintain some social skills in the midst of his solitary lifestyle, although he rarely spoke up unnecessarily for the sake of leisure. During his encounter with inhabitants of Konohagakure, Kaito states that it greatly reminds him of Kemonogakure (village hidden in the beast) before "that" happens. Later, he grew to consider Konoha as a memento of his brighter childhood, and vowed to protect it whenever something happens, although he never became a citizen within Konoha itself, people still let him enter and leave the village without worries. Blaming the downfall of his nation to the Land of Earth, he display great disdain towards their shinobi, and even during his traveling days, avoid entering its territory if necessary. This can be display most obvious during the Fourth Great Ninja War, when Kaito states he only cooperate with these "corruptors" because the fate of Konoha depends on the victory of this war. After encountering Konoha inhabitants for a while, Kaito adopts a more lighthearted and jovial mannerism. Kaito subsequently shows a more comical side, after developing a somewhat childish rivalry with Tenten, to prove who is a better weapon handler. During combat, kaito is a calm and collective individual, laying back and observe the enemy before striking them, usually with a strategy in mind. He also shown to have trouble cooperating with comrades that express manners opposite of his, most noticably his dynamics with Naruto as he notes Naruto recklessness and idiocracy always interferes and sharply contrast his own behavior. However, he later shown to adapt with Naruto's behavior, by stating that Naruto's eagerness to strike his enemy serve as a good distraction while Kaito comes up with a strategy. Appearance Kaito is an average sized, fair skinned, lean built shinobi with short spiky, dark brown hair. He wears his dad outfit (his clan traditonal outfit), which is offered to him minutes before his father's death. He also wear a backpack, which have all of his personal belongings in there, on top of the backpack is the scroll of techniques, which strapped tightly to avoid it from falling off. Kaito originally wear a pair of flip flops, which he soon outgrown and bought a pair of standard shinobi boots as well as bandage up his lower legs. Although he never was officially became a Konoha shinobi, people still bestowed to him a Hidden Leaf headband, which he proudly wears on his right arm, along with the Hidden Beast headband on his left arm. During his traveling days at a younger age, he wore a white silk long sleeved shirt with fishnet beneath, he also didn't wear the Hidden Beast headband until later on. As Yukito's Summon notes, Kaito does have a striking resemblance of his father. Abilities Kaito is nevertheless a skilled shinobi, despite that he trained mostly with tigers and being quite dull-headed as a child. Kaito posseses an "animal affinity", which all Hidden Beast shinobi have and often time this is how clans are divided, based on their animal affinity, people of the same clan always have the same affinity. Kaito's animal affinity is tiger, so he is naturally gifted with a large chakra reserve, enhanced sensory, durability and physical prowess. Life force and Chakra control Having tiger affinity, Kaito have a larger chakra amount than other shinobi, which grant him extraordinary stamina and vitality. Kaito have frequently shown to have great durability to high damage, able to withstand damage that would otherwise knockout a normal shinobi. Like Naruto, he also have a degree of accelerated healing, recover from fatigue or injuries quicker than most people. Overall Kaito have good chakra control, able to pinpoint the exact amount he would need for a technique. Taijutsu Kaito's usually uses taijutsu in a battle, and only rely on ninjutsu and his martial art skills becomes futile. His greatest taijutsu aspects is his incredible speed, which is partially credited to his tiger affinity. This speed allows him to counter attacking enemy without them realizing it. He often collaborate his taijutsu with bukijutsu, or the use of weapons, Kaito possesses senbon, wirestrings, kunai and a bo staff. This collaboration is enough to overwhelm multiple enemies. Bukijutsu Kaito is very skilled in bukijutsu, he himself carries numerous weapons on his body. Kaito's main weapons are, senbon, kunai, wirestrings and a bo staff, the bo staff itself can be transformed into a sansetsukon as a hidden mechanic, effortless use of these weapons is enough to overwhelm many opponents, combined with his speed, many skilled swordsmen have a hard time predicting his movements. His bukijutsu can be used in conjunction with ninjutsu, by tying a kunai with wirestrings he can throw the kunai, mostly missed the target on purpose, and use Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder to create an lightning surge capable of knocking out any opponent within its radius. Kaito also is very accurate, using senbon to strike enemies silently and hit their vital points, killing or knock them out. Ninjutsu Kaito is well versed in Ninjutsu, mainly using nature type technique to combat. He is also considered a sensory ninja, because of his enhanced sensory. Kaito posseses two nature transformation, Earth (the affinity) and Lightning. He is also capable of using Summoning Techniques, summoning tigers at various times to aid him in combat, trained under Yukito's summon, Kaito is also capable of summoning his father's summon, namely Kasaitora. After observing Naruto, Kaito was able to train and perform a Rasengan, but not to the same extend as Naruto, later, he figure that you could add nature transformation to a rasengan, after knowing so, Kaito subsequently trained to create and earth style rasengan, after created an imperfect version of it, he named it Earth Style: Spiralling Mudball. Kaito haven't been seen altering rasengan using Sage Art in any way. Genjutsu Kaito's greatest deficiency and weakness, as a part of the Tiger clan, he and everyone in his clan is incapable of using even the easiest form of genjutsu, and furthermore, he is very vulnerable to genjutsu, can be easily caught in a genjutsu, making him difficult to fight powerful genjutsu user, like Itachi Uchiha. For this reason, his clan created a technique solely to grant them resistance to genjutsu techniques called Sage Art: Eye of the Tiger. Senjutsu As part of the Hidden Beast nation, he have the ability to inately absorb natural energy, making it much easier for him to achieved Sage Mode. The first time he used it is during training with Yukito's summon. This also allows him to enter Sage Mode as if it is second nature, and continue to absorb it during combat. Since senjutsu is his nation specialty, he does have the ability to unlock various clan unique techniques once he is adept to senjutsu. Forbidden Technique: Inner Beast Awakening This technique involves the opening of eight inner gates while in Sage Mode, theoretically, it can be achieved by any Sage, However, only Hidden Beast shinobi is known to achieved it due to their high resistance to damage. This technique, while powerful it does have its disadvantage, using it doubles the amount of damage that could be done it your body comparing to using the Eight Inner Gates without Sage Mode, so by opening the Fourth Gate, it would feel like you've just opened the Sixth Gate. Kaito claimed to be able to open up to six gates, but he have only shown to open three. By gradually opening the gates, you're surrounded by an entity of your animal affinity, in Kaito's case, a tiger, the enity is similar to a Susanoo; the more gates you open, the more complete the entity wil be, a complete Inner Beast Awakening require one to open all eight gates, which no one has ever accomplish. The technique give the user extraoridnary physical strength and speed, as well as amplify their ninjutsu capabilities. According to Kaito, the more gates you open, the less control you have of yourself as he have a flashback of him almost attack a Tiger Sage during his training with Yukito's summon when opened the fourth gate. Sage Art: Terrestrial Tiger God This techique involve creating a gigantic tiger shaped golem out of earthly minerals. The golem size and strength is par to that of a Tailed Beast, but it's consumed a massive amount of chakra, Kaito claimed he can only use it for seven minutes and the user must be in physical contact with the golem at all times or it will falls apart. Sage Art: Eye of the Tiger This technique grant him a degree of invulnerability to genjutsu and a degree of resistance to more powerful genjutsu, such as the Tsukuyomi. This technique requires extreme focus, makes the user vulnerable to physical attacks. When activate, the Iris turn red, swell up and complete cover the eye. Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Movie Naruto Shippuden Movie 6: Road To Ninja In this movie, Kaito's nation, family and clan never got destroyed by a civil war, and the Land of Iron never existed. So the Land of Beast served as a neutral nation by maintaining strong independence, Kaito himself became the Fourth Kemokage at the age of 16 and his father is his advisor. Trivia *According to the databook(s): **His name means flying tiger. ** He likes to eat his mom homecook meals, he dislikes anything dry and tasteless. ** His hobbies are writing journals, drawing and training. ** His favorite phrase is: "''A smile is the first step towards peace". ** He wishes to fight no one in particular. ** Kaito does have a love interest among the Konoha 11, but the hint he makes is so vague, it's hard to pinpoint who he actually likes. Quotes (To himself about Konoha) "This place....reminds me so much of the brighter past that riddled my childhood" (About Nauto) "I can't believed he can achieved Sage Mode in such little training time" (To Pain) "I won't let you leave this place alive! Even if it costs me my life!" (To himself while fighting Pain) "I wished....I could protect them, like I do now" (To Tsunade) "I cooked some delacies of my nation, as a thank you for helping me recover from severe injuries" (To Hidden Stone shinobis) "You Hidden Stones finally make yourselves useful....for once" Reference *This page belongs to Mo'OC. But any extra artwork that I did not drawn is credited to the author of that art work (duh!). Category:DRAFT